Betrayal
by Lilconn
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in NOLA but circumstances cause a rift. Can Klaus forgive? Will Caroline let him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while. I have a couple of ideas of how this could go. Hint: one is not exactly Klaroline friendly. Maybe it's just my way of venting my frustration with how the TVD and TO seasons are going or the fact that Caroline is turning into a pathetically weak character who I am not respecting at all right now or that Klaus, for being the big bad, cries far too much on TO. Ok, got that off my chest **

**This will probably not be longer than 3 chapters at most. I'm still getting my feet wet with fanfic and can't commit to more than a 3 or 4 chapter story. I will try to update in the next couple of weeks but with the holidays, no promises. Oh, and apologizes for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Another oh, no Klaroline in the beginning but it will get there, promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or shows. **

**Wikipedia, loosely taken from: **_Betrayal, to break or violate trust or confidence that produces moral and psychological conflict within a relationship_

Chapter 1: Fury

Betrayal - it's a simple word but its meaning holds the power to hurt and destroy. To him, there is no forgiveness or leniency. Not family, a love, or friend will curb the fierce destruction and death that follows in his wake when he's faced with betrayal.

She did this; the one person he allowed himself to foolishly trust, love. A guttural howl explodes from within him. Across the quarter, all who hear cower and run in fear.

Those few who remain halt their steps as The Hybrid comes into view. He's a sight to behold in all his beautiful anger as golden eyes illuminate the night and deadly fangs splattered with red catch the light off the street lamps. No one is safe tonight.

A 'friend' comes up to him. 'Klaus,' she says, 'what's happened?" For a moment, she's unknown to him. All he sees is blond hair, blue eyes, and his rage escalates. He rips her throat out. In a moment of clarity he notices she falls to the ground far too quickly for a vampire. He looks again and realizes _Cami, foolish girl to approach me now._

The stench of death is pungent as he makes his way through the few remaining creatures and human alike. He rips, strikes down, and tears apart all who cross his path.

"Brother," Elijah cautiously calls. The Original is about the only one safe tonight as long as the white oak stake doesn't make an appearance. Klaus turns and slowly faces his brother. "Elijah," he says, "She left me, she bloody left me." Elijah slowly approaches him. He's never seen his brother quite so _heartbroken_ is the only word he can think of.

"What happened, Niklaus, who left?"

"Caroline," he chokes out, "Caroline, she left me."

Elijah audibly swallows. He never in a millennia thought that the couple he left six months ago would part. "Tell me, brother, what happened?"

Klaus's fallen face looks up solemnly into his brother's eyes. "She betrayed me," he quietly states. "She betrayed me and she ran, ran before I could get to her."

Elijah is stunned into a moment of silence. He's unsure of what to say much less how to say it without igniting Niklaus' rage again which is temporarily forgotten. "Tell me, brother, tell me everything," he carefully asks again as he puts his hand on Klaus' shoulder to keep his focus on him.

Niklaus shifts his head to the side, eerily smirks and pushes away. His eyes burn brightly as he says, "Oh brother, but I'm not done having fun yet - another time, Elijah."

He vamps away disappearing into the darkness. Minutes pass before Elijah hears the distant cry of a wolf. It appears Niklaus has transformed into his other half, The Wolf. Elijah sighs for he knows the number will be high and the clean-up near impossible to cover-up. He just hopes he sticks to the bayou tonight.

He quickly looks around to see Marcel approaching something or what used to be someone. He realizes it's the girl, Camille. A shame, he did like her spirit. Niklaus just might regret that one come morning.

The streets in the quarter are unusually quiet as the living buried the dead, and fear pervaded the streets as the wonder and wait of when the butchering will end. It eventually does.

He returns home more broken and shattered than he already was. He locks himself in his studio rarely appearing, speaking to no one with rage always simmering just beneath the surface.

TBC…

**A/N: ** If you have ideas or thoughts on how you want this to go, I welcome them. Like I mention above, I have a couple of ideas I'm playing with but I'm curious what you all think Caroline could betray Klaus with that would bring about such rage and what could it possibly be that he could forgive her for or perhaps not. Until then…

Read, enjoy, review, follow etc. All means so much. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

A/N: I'm feeling a bit of angsty, it seems. Apologizes if they seem OOC. No beta and I didn't spend too much time editing, sorry!

Disclaimer: I own none of these peeps.

**Chapter 2: The Reason**

Days have passed before he emerges from his self-imposed seclusion. Elijah looks up in surprise as he approaches. He straightens he already immaculate suit, preparing for whatever may come. He can see his anger ready to explode, but he knows Klaus is nothing if not calculating and controlling even if said control looks like it could slip at any moment.

Klaus looks at his brother with a sorrowful expression. Elijah has never seen such a look before. "She came to me under false pretenses, brother. Her outpouring of love and loyalty…it was all a lie," he softly states.

"I caught her conspiring against me. Even after uncovering her duplicity, I found myself begging her to explain. Me, the most fierce some creature in existence, begging," he smirks to himself as he says, "Can you imagine, she must have relished in her power in bringing the king to his knees."

"I was a fool, Elijah. I was a fool to believe in love and loyalty. I will never play the fool again," he promises.

"I will find and destroy her and everyone she has ever cared about. They are all dead," he cruelly proclaims.

Elijah walks towards the bar, pours a liberal amount of bourbon for each of them, "I will gladly help you, Niklaus, just tell me what happened."

"What happened…the witches happened. She played the distraction so they could get to Hope. It almost worked if not for Rebekah's watchful eye," he says.

Elijah ever calm and collected nearly dropped his tumbler as a fury he rarely feels rose to the surface. "She dare hurt our family, Niklaus?" he says with a hint of surprise in voice, "How, why? How did she know about Hope to begin with, to what purpose?"

"I foolishly entrusted her with the truth, brother. I wanted to be honest with her, to show her how much I cared and believed in her, us," he says, "But, no more. She's a threat to Hope, our family, and everything we want. I will find her and kill her, make no mistake."

Stupid girl, Elijah thinks. "Either you do or I will, Niklaus. She cannot live, no matter what you may still feel for her," he threatens.

Klaus slowly smiles though it never reaches his eyes, "What I feel, Elijah, is a rage that I haven't felt in a thousand years, not since our Mother's betrayal. I will find her and I will destroy her while you, dear brother, will find and rip apart every last witch in New Orleans down to their ancestral bones."

They clink glasses in a silent salute to death that is to come.

A vicious smirk emerges as he thinks of what lies ahead, "Always and forever, dear brother, always and forever."

A/N: I know, not exactly lighthearted. Sorry, hope you're able to enjoy it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Times Up

**A/N: Story is based in the future, no particular time in the TVD or TO life. OOC, I'm sure. It's been a while since I updated, sorry for that. Here's the final chapter in this mini story. No beta and I didn't spend too much time editing. I mapped this story out in my head (didn't put anything down on paper per se) so there are likely some plot holes **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these peeps. **

**Chapter 3: Times Up**

She ran.

There was no other way she kept telling herself.

The witches of NOLA got to her. They devised a plan to force Caroline to do their bidding. They told her to go to him, make him trust you more than he already does, prove to him your loyalty. And when the time comes, we'll find you and then you will betray him.

She knew. She knew she signed her death sentence by agreeing to do this. All she wanted was to protect her family, her mother. When the witches had taken and tortured her mother leaving her on the brink of death, Caroline remained stubborn. She knew her mom was strong, she could get through it. But the days and nights of endless pain as they paraded Liz in front of Caroline forcing her to watch their violent acts, it was too much, much too much. Finally, she cracked. It took longer than the witches anticipated getting Caroline to agree to their plan, so long in fact that the witches were almost unable to revive Liz' life force, they did. Liz was released shortly after with a spell in place that would be enforced if Caroline reneged on the deal.

She was to tell no one. She didn't.

She remembers the day she went to New Orleans, to Klaus. He greeted her with a smirk and a knowing look. She claimed she was there, ready for him to show her the world and he did. They traveled for months and he regaled her with stories of old. He was a thoughtful and charming host, always entertaining, never pushy. Caroline knew he hungered for her beyond friendship. His looks would burn right through her, the casual touches that lingered longer than appropriate for _friends. _After months of traveling, of promises never spoken, Caroline finally acted. Klaus seemed almost surprised by her boldness. She liked that she could still surprise him. A touch, a kiss, fingers entwined; nights that went on for days.

In her mind forever had to start now. She knew, once Klaus uncovered her duplicity nothing would ever be the same. Her immortal life would likely be cut short even if words of love have been used. This was Klaus, the big bad, she understood him, his temperament.

Caroline almost fooled herself into believing it was all real, almost.

The day came. The witches contacted Caroline and she told Klaus she was ready to go home, to his home, to be his queen. The true delight that he rarely shows and unadulterated adoration on his face was like a stake through her heart. She had no choice, she kept telling herself, no choice.

It had been a short time since their return when the witches finally shared their full plan. It was about Hope, his daughter; it had all been about Hope. They knew she was alive, in hiding. Caroline shared all that she had learned about Hope, all that Klaus had shared during their time together. It was enough for them to concoct a spell to learn her whereabouts. But, the timing had to be perfect. Her death had to take place when their ancestral magic was at its strongest.

Caroline was to play the distraction one last time. She knew the time was coming. Caroline called Bonnie and told her everything. She made Bonnie promise to protect her mother, all of them – to cloak them from everyone because he will be coming for them all. Of that she was certain.

On the night of the harvest it all went tragically wrong. Klaus' spies uncovered her deceit, the witches plan, and Rebekah was far too wise to not notice the signs and run.

Caroline manages to escape the compound after her run-in with Klaus. His anguish and broken stance, it was Caroline's undoing – she would never forget that moment, the moment she felt her heart break. With Klaus' roar of anger screaming through the distance, Caroline runs faster than she ever has before.

She never stays in one place for more than a few hours, constantly moving. Exhaustion overcomes her – she's tired of the deceit, the lies, of running, of being scared, of loving him. She knows he'll find her. Klaus is anything if not patient. It is too much. She is not a coward; she does not run from her mistakes. She is Caroline freakin Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. She owns up to her wrongs. So, she stops and waits.

It doesn't take him long to track her down. He watches her for a few days wondering why she stopped moving. He looks at her with regret and love. Finally, he approaches.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Klaus," she whispers.

"Did you miss me? You know, you could've waited for me back at the compound. I was coming for you," he eerily acknowledges.

Caroline takes a deep breathe while cautiously watching him. Without Klaus seemingly aware, his eyes glow the most beautiful shade of yellow with orbs that flicker like flames. Caroline thinks _I could get lost in those eyes_.

Klaus slowly approaches her. He sees the look of fright and something else in her cornflower blues. As he closes the gap, it's then he realizes what that something else is – it's the look she had in her eyes the first time she told him she loved him. It crushes him.

As Klaus gently grabs her and pulls her in, Caroline softly says "I know why you're here and I deserve every bit of it. All I ask is that you don't forget – don't forget what you felt, we felt together. Remember that you can and did love once and that you were loved back."

He blinks as uncertainty rises up. But, he cannot back down, he cannot let her go. It's for Hope, her safety, that's all that matters now.

He strokes her face as he asks "Why?" A simple word that asks so much.

Caroline lightly touches his face. She runs her fingers through his curly locks, over his eyes, across his nose and cheeks, landing on his lips. She's memorizing every part of him. Her eyes touch his as she finally speaks, "I wish I could say I had no choice but that's not true. I realize that now, I didn't then. My choice was an impossible one – my mother or you – at the time my mom…" She stops short, unable to finish.

"And, now?" he pushes.

"It was an impossible choice. I understand now that there was really only one option for me. Yes, someone needed to be sacrificed but that someone should've been me. I should never have served as the distraction, I never will again."

"I am sorry for so many things, Klaus. But, I'm not sorry for our time together. I'm not sorry for loving you."

"Please, Klaus. Make it as painless as possible. I know I have no right to ask it of you, but please…" she begs.

Klaus nearly stumbles with her in his arms as her pleas and convictions of love are said.

He slowly leans in, takes her hand and entwines their fingers and says, "Nor will I ever regret our time together, sweetheart. It took me a thousand years to find you. I don't expect I ever will again"

He loosens his fingers as they slowly crawl down her chest. He gently places his lips to hers. Caroline closes her eyes, kisses him back with everything she's ever felt. It's a kiss of forever, of promises broken, of heartbreak, of love.

As Klaus pushes his hand through her chest and feels her heart Caroline's eyes clash with his as she whispers, "I'm sorry, Nik, I'm sorry we couldn't have forever."

Klaus looks at his Caroline, his love, as she closes her eyes for the last time.

The end.

**A/N: I know, I know sooo not a Klaroline happy ending. Sorry. I envisioned this happening from the moment I thought of this story. Again, perhaps it's my angsty mood the direction of these characters put me in. I hope you can enjoy and fine some joy in the fact that they did find love, however tragic. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
